elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting a Lich
, (Possible) Random map |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b30y04 }} Hunting a Lich is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a dungeon to slay a powerful undead creature, a lich. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Destroy the lich hiding within. *Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough After obtaining 30 or more reputation within the Fighters Guild, the Agent will be warned about "a job." This job, according to one of the Guild's Questgivers, is destroy a lich which has made its lair in a nearby dungeon, a task "like crying for the moon, and more dangerous." The Agent is duly sent to destroy the lich in return for a random amount of . Lich Levelling The Questgiver will mark the lich's dungeon lair on the Agent's map, which must be entered so that the Agent can track down the undead threat. Inside the dungeon the Agent will encounter various random creatures and enemies, including several other liches if the Agent is of a high level when entering the dungeon. Regardless, the target lich will always spawn on its own, and can be identified when first struck as it shouts: The lich can only be destroyed using a weapon of mithril quality or better, meaning it will be impossible to complete the quest if the Agent only has low powered magic spells or weaponry. Once the lich has been destroyed, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for killing the lich, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, the Agent has a one in two chance of receiving a random map from the Questgiver for successfully killing the creature. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild and gained 30 reputation with them. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: ***"I hear some stupid race's going to take on the lich in dungeon." ***"Everyone's placing bets on that race that's going after that lich in dungeon." **Success: ***"Someone actually killed that lich! I thought liches were immortal." ***"I lost money betting against that race that went to kill that lich." **Failure: ***"That lich is still out there somewhere, and it's not happy with us." ***"I wish they had just left that lich alone. They just made it mad." Bugs * The dialogue with the Lich revealing them to be the quest target does not appear. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plug-in. * The Agent will not receive the map as a reward at all. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX plug-in. Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests